


Spring, Redacted

by vespertide



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/pseuds/vespertide
Summary: Spring brings sun and cloud and a noise like falling rain that never seems to quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~kilig :- butterflies in one's stomach
> 
> ~mai pen rai :- an expression where one need not to worry or be troubled by a particular problem, difficulty or situation

This work has been meta-archived by the author

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first (and probably last) Seventeen fic. When I started out I wasn't sure I would finish, it was a long adventure of navigating Real Life Stuff and writing in sudden bursts of inspiration at 2am (and apparently my old habit of working right up to the deadline lives on), but we made it We Climbed This Whole Mountain, Kids
> 
> Many thanks to the organisers of this ficfest for giving me the platform to finally write again; and to you, of course, for reading this nonsense.


End file.
